


小灰兔与大白狼

by santoulu



Series: 曾经真爱过的颖霆cp，愿二位永远快乐 [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 老九门 | Old Nine Gates (TV)
Genre: F/M, 小动物的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 用启月写了个小动物的故事。没有写完，毕业快乐。
Relationships: 启月, 颖霆 - Relationship
Series: 曾经真爱过的颖霆cp，愿二位永远快乐 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844491





	小灰兔与大白狼

1  
很久很久以前，在偌大的森林的两端，隔着一条荆棘遍布的路，又隔着一条河，狼族和兔群各自安了家。  
这一年，天公不作美，没有充沛的水源，也就没有丰沃的土地和草食，连林子里的鸟都快要离开了。  
这一年，村子里最漂亮的一只大白兔，生下了一只小灰兔。  
小灰兔生得小小一只，毛发细看还闪着银色的光芒，在小白兔们的眼里仿佛是天神一般的存在。所以小灰兔成为了小白兔们的头头，每天带着兔兔们找最新鲜的草吃。  
她从小就听她妈妈大白兔讲，森林的对面是狼族，里面全都是大灰狼。大灰狼很坏，会抓走小兔子们去吃掉，不像故事书上讲的一样，狼并不会给他们机会逃脱，只要逮到就马上塞进嘴里嚼烂。而且狼很狡猾，有多狡猾呢，比狐狸稍微差一点，但是他们比狐狸却凶狠万分，他们可能会和你做朋友，却在你放下戒心时一口咬断你的脖子！  
小灰兔眨眨眼睛，“好吓人啊！”  
大白兔看小灰兔似乎知道警戒了，便缓下语气。  
“但是也不用怕，因为兔村的门口有一条大河，还有一片荆棘丛生的荒地，狼不会游泳，闯不过来。”  
于是小灰兔笑着说自己记得了，转眼就跑出去跟兔兔们采蘑菇了。  
大白兔摇摇头，唉，她的小灰兔什么时候才能长大呢？

小灰兔生来就是天不怕地不怕的，除了老爹发火时要稍微舔舔毛摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子求饶，其余时候她都是这林里一霸。  
大兔子们经常说河对岸有大灰狼，并以此为由不让兔兔们靠近河边，可这种糊弄小兔子的话才唬不住小灰兔。  
靠近河的地方受水的恩惠，长出来的草都格外的鲜嫩可口，比她们家附近的那些干草好吃的可不是一星半点！天一亮小灰兔就蹦蹦跳跳地到了河边啃草，还在草丛里发现了一团白白的东西。  
小灰兔擦擦眼睛，伸出爪摸了一摸，那团白乎乎的东西竟一瞬间站了起来。  
天哪！  
小灰兔愣住了，怎么会有这么好看的小狐狸呢？！  
那小狐狸站起来是她的好几倍大，有着洁白如雪的毛发和清澈又深邃的玄色眼眸，看到她的一瞬间似乎露出了杀气，却又摇摇晃晃地趴了下去。  
小灰兔可急了，左看看右瞧瞧，也没在小狐狸身上发现什么伤口。那多半是饿了吧，看小狐狸的牙都还没长齐，肯定是和她一样刚出生没多久的呀！可是小狐狸的妈妈却不在小狐狸身边，难道是被狼群吃掉了吗？小狐狸没有父母，孤孤单单的，小灰兔心里一阵酸涩。  
她趴在小狐狸身边，小狐狸虚弱地从鼻子里呼气，抬起眼看了看她，又无力地闭了回去。  
“你会吃了我吗？”小灰兔问。  
小狐狸不动，小灰兔想，他多半是连摇头的力气都没了吧！真可怜！  
大白兔也并没有讲过狐狸会不会吃兔子，小灰兔才不管那些，这么好看的小狐狸怎么会吃兔兔呢！  
“你等等我，我给你找吃的来！”  
小灰兔用最快的速度奔向了隔壁的羊村，找了最疼她的羊妈妈要了好大一罐奶。  
“你这是要给谁呀？”羊妈妈担忧的看着她，生怕她被骗了，却敌不过小灰兔嘟着嘴巴撒娇，还是挤了一大罐给她。  
小灰兔把奶捂在了怀里，满脑子都是小狐狸，恨不得飞着回去，边跑边朝后喊，“你放心吧！是我的朋友！”

小灰兔头上的毛都乱了，被汗打湿一撮撮黏在额上，仔细地护着怀里的羊奶。她跑到草丛边，找了一番才看到雪白的小狐狸。  
她把奶挪到他嘴边，用爪子抹了一点在他的鼻子上。  
“小狐狸，快来，这是最好喝最好喝的，羊妈妈的奶。”  
小狐狸缓慢地睁开了眼睛，伸出舌头舔了一下，又舔了一下，看着小灰兔的眼神充满了不解。  
但他还是一点点地把奶喝光了，小灰兔就趴在旁边着迷地看着他。  
呀，我的小狐狸真的好漂亮！喝奶的时候也好可爱！  
小狐狸喝光了那对他来讲根本不足以果腹的奶，积了一点力气便转过身往林子里走去，并在转身的时候对着小灰兔垂了下头。  
“谢谢。”这是小狐狸说的第一句话，小灰兔笑，她的小狐狸声音真好听！  
“你不要走好不好？森林里很危险的，有大灰狼，你会被抓去当晚餐的。”  
这一次小狐狸停下了脚步，转过头看了她好一会儿，小灰兔看不懂他目光里的涵义，只觉得很重很重，她的小狐狸很不开心的样子。  
她要努力地用后腿撑着站起来才能够到他的前爪，她靠着他说，“留下来吧，我会保护你的！”  
没有人能拒绝小灰兔这样诚恳的请求的，可是小狐狸却坚定地摇了摇头，抖了抖身上的毛一步步走向林子深处，留给小灰兔一个孤单的背影。

2  
小灰兔坚信，有缘分就总会再相见——而再见居然就在半月后。  
前面有说过，小灰兔天不怕地不怕，却会在她父亲面前装乖讨好，那是因为小灰兔的爸爸是兔村的村长，一言九鼎，铁面无私。  
所以在狼族族长提出要小灰兔过去和亲，为两个看似势不两立的物种开创结亲的先河之时，村长爸爸考虑了一下今年少雨无粮的状况，咬着牙答应了。毕竟，森林中间的那一大片荆棘荒地，靠他们兔群的力量是完全不可能开垦成耕地的，而狼族族长许诺，只要小灰兔当上了他们狼族下一任族长的夫人，他们就马上去解决这一大难题。  
小灰兔失眠了好几天，在村子里上房揭瓦式地闹了好几天，打包好青草准备离村出走了好几天，等到村长爸爸回了家，才知道自家小灰兔完全误会他了——再铁面无私，也不是冷血无情啊！他怎么可能把自家的小灰兔主动送进狼嘴里呢！  
可是村长爸爸和村里的骨干们商量了好几天，都没有想出好办法。种族之间的差距还是太大了，他们根本没有办法可以和狼族抗衡。  
就在距离和亲还有三天的时候，谁都没有想到，居然有一头体型庞大的成年灰狼闯到了村口。他张大了嘴巴，露出了里面参差不齐却十分锋利的牙齿，村子里的小兔子们都撒开腿尖叫着奔回了自己的窝里，还有几个胆子大的则是跑去通知村长爸爸。  
大灰狼用前爪挠了挠地，扬起了一阵灰尘，他眯起了眼睛，问。  
“那只灰色的兔子在哪里？”  
小白兔们都躲在自己的窝里，不敢答话，生怕一开口就被大灰狼吃掉；可是不把大灰狼引走的话，小灰兔迟早会被找到，小灰兔那么小...怎么办啊？！  
“她贪玩，跑到村外去了！”  
不知道是哪只兔兔先开了口，其余的小伙伴们马上会了意，纷纷应和着——这么晚了，小灰兔肯定早早地就在家里睡着了才对，把大灰狼引出村外才是第一要务！  
大灰狼闻言长啸了一声，用粗壮的前肢在地上狠狠的拍了几下，惊得所有的兔子都恨不得掘地三尺埋进土堆里躲起来，随后响起了一阵脚步声，他们知道是那只大灰狼信了他们的话，跑出了村子。  
而在所有兔兔都为自己的机智而感动的时候，村长爸爸着急地跑了出来，因为跑得太快气都喘不上来。  
“糟了！！！小灰兔她，她跑到村外面去了！！！”  
原来，因为村长爸爸迟迟没有想出方法，任性胆大的小灰兔已经偷跑出了村子，打算沿着河往森林边缘走，据说那里有壮硕的牛群，多半可以让她躲一阵子。  
而且，那日小狐狸也是往这个方向走的，说不定，还可以再见到小狐狸！  
小灰兔的算盘打得唰唰响，想到小狐狸她的步伐都更急促了些。  
可是一只兔子，脚程再快又怎么可能胜过一头狼呢。当小灰兔意识到危险的时候，那头狼的沉重的鼻息已经打在她头顶了，小灰兔不敢抬头，慢慢的往前走，随后就被狼一爪子拍在了地上。  
“这位先生，我们没见过吧？远日无冤近日无仇的，你不要跟我这样一只兔子计较了。”  
小灰兔壮着胆子说，狼爪就按在她的命门上，她的小心脏一下子就能被他掏出来捏碎。她只能祈求于拖延时间，让村长爸爸去找村子东北方的水牛叔叔们过来救她。  
“哼！”大灰狼从鼻子里哼了一声，“你们这群狡猾的兔子，说好的给我当上门夫人，现在却在跑路！我今天一定要让你们看看，我狼族老三不是吃素的！”他边说边露出贪婪的目光，隐藏在茂密的灰色毛发下的一双眼睛隐隐透红，哈喇子都挂不住地直往下滴，砸在小灰兔脸上。  
小灰兔快哭了，她没想到她的一生还没有绚烂的开始就要仓促地结束了，更没想到狼居然穿过了那片水域，那这样他们的村子岂不是时时刻刻都危险万分？！  
而且，她，她还没有再见一见她的小狐狸，不不不，小灰兔想着忙摇头，还是让他赶紧跑出森林吧，不然也会有危险的！  
大灰狼仰着脖子嗷了长长的一声，不知道森林那边尽头的狼群是不是也能听到，小灰兔觉得在自己的耳朵里确实听到了另外一声啸叫，似乎越来越近。  
而现在，大灰狼已经把爪子从她身上收了回去，改为用前肢狠狠地扒着地，露出了一嘴腥臭的尖牙，眼神直勾勾地盯着前方。  
有人来救她了！一定是水牛叔叔！不知道水牛叔叔们有没有把犀牛舅舅也一起喊过来，这头狼看上去难对付的很！  
小灰兔猛地翻身起来拔腿就跑了过去，却看到站在那里的并不是想象中的牛群，而是孤单单一只，毛发在月光下雪白通透银光熠熠——是她的小狐狸！！

“小狐狸我们快跑！那是狼哇！！”  
小灰兔话音未落，便被小狐狸张嘴叼住，放到了后面的草丛里。  
“小狐狸？哈哈哈哈哈，小兔子，你别被这家伙骗了！”  
小灰兔惊讶地张大了嘴巴，因为她看见小狐狸的目光一下子垂了下去。  
对面又传来大灰狼的咆哮声，“那个被人养大的杂种，敢不敢跟爷我打一架？”  
小狐狸闻言双眸透出血色，身上的毛发根根进入了备战状态一般地抖了一抖，随即毅然决然地跟那头大灰狼抱着撕扯在了一起。

小灰兔缩在草丛里不敢出去，虽然很担心小狐狸但更怕出去了反而给他添麻烦。她只能听到一声高过一声的啸声，夹杂着悲鸣般的嘶吼，和无数次剧烈撞击地面，在地上挣扎厮打的声音。  
等到什么声音都没了，小灰兔几乎再也忍不住地冲了出去，远处的地上倒着一具壮年野狼的尸体，鲜血流了遍地，最后汇成一缕流进河里被冲散。  
月夜里，河畔上，风静静地吹，它见证着刚刚那一番搏命的争斗。春天的风是那么温柔，掀不翻一片叶子。  
可是小狐狸却晃了一晃便倒了下去，雪白的毛发被他身上流出的血染成暗红，他转过头看向小灰兔，眼睛里闪烁着破碎的光，似乎下一秒就会哭出来，但他没有，他的眼神里褪掉了那份暴戾之后，只剩下坚定和清明。  
远方的牛群奔驰而来，踏着地面都能感受到剧烈的晃动，冲在最前线的居然是她的小伙伴小白兔们，他们一眼就认出了这是一头狼，他们呼喊着。  
“是狼啊！”  
“砸死他！！”  
小灰兔看到小白兔们拿着木头和石块朝小狐狸的身上扔，也许那些所谓的武器在高大的小狐狸眼里并不足畏惧，但他现在身上的每一处伤口都在仿佛在叫嚣着疼痛。

“不要啊！！”小灰兔大叫着哭着扑向小狐狸，即便聊胜于无，但她依旧努力地挡在了小狐狸正在汩汩流血的右腿前方。  
也许现在应该叫小白狼。  
可她知道，他只是她的小狐狸。

小白狼翻了个身挡在小灰兔身前，那些落下的石块和木条一下也没有碰到过小灰兔，反而是他温热的躯体，身上的血腥味道，和一下又一下猛烈的心跳声占据了小灰兔全部感官。  
小白狼用他恢复了玄色的眼眸看着小灰兔，过去的这些日子他的牙齿渐渐的长出来了，咧开嘴的时候看上去也十分的凶狠了，可是小灰兔一点也不怕。  
就算是狼，也是她的小白狼。

小灰兔红着眼睛，她觉得她的心也在下雨，小狐狸的背影看上去比最初还要寂寞。

她的小狐狸一定有很多心事，却宁愿自己失落，也不告诉她这只聪明的兔子。

3

小灰兔被村长爸爸硬拉回了村子里，小白狼看了一眼她哭泣的表情，毅然决然地大步跑向了丛林深处，留下一道长长的血痕。  
小灰兔想要离开村子，但是村长爸爸不同意，他怕小灰兔再遇到危险，尽管那个狼族的什么老三已经断气了，可谁知道会不会有什么其他的老二老大的呢。  
可小灰兔根本考虑不了其他的事情，她睁着眼眼前是小白狼，闭上眼脑子里是小白狼，吃饭时想着小白狼会不会又找不到食物饿晕在外面，躺在了床上会怕小白狼的伤口得不到包扎而感染生病。

“他真的是狼吗？你之前不是说那是一只小狐狸？”小蓝兔——其实是一只瘦弱的小白兔，但是却长着一双冰蓝的眼睛，小时候被大家欺负过，但自从小灰兔把她当姐妹罩了以后，日子便好过起来，大家也都把她叫做小蓝兔——她来探望被软禁的小灰兔，就听她说了那晚发生的事。  
“你的二爷不就是只小狐狸吗？”小灰兔撇嘴，“好吧大狐狸，我以为他们是一起的，都白白的，那么好看。”  
她郁闷地趴着，“那个臭狼说他是被人养大的，还管他叫杂种，他，他怎么能这样呢？小白狼比他们都要好上一千倍一万倍，这条该死的臭狼！”  
小蓝兔摸着她额前的小灰毛，“那头狼对你很好。”  
“他是这个世界上除了爸妈以外对我最好的人。”  
再也没有人会对我这么好了，小灰兔看着月亮想，如果自己能化作一轮新月该有多好，只要到了夜晚，她的光芒就会照亮森林的每一个角落，照亮小白狼漂亮的身体，她的月光也会很温柔，给她的小白狼慰藉。

转天晚上，兔子们和隔壁的牛群要一起开会，针对狼突然过了河这一重大进化，商讨出一个能庇护河这边所有小动物的方法。小灰兔就被关在了家里，连窗户都被封的死死的，只有月光透过窗子照在她身上。  
这时，窗子被敲了几声，之后随着一声破裂窗户角落处出现了一个小洞，正好是她能钻出去的大小。  
小蓝兔钻了进来，“我们快走吧。”  
小灰兔愣了几秒就马上钻了出去，小蓝兔的狐狸也蹲在窗外，她点点头打了招呼，二爷也回她，“好久不见，快走吧。”  
他们跑出了村外，小灰兔却突然停下了脚步。  
“我不知道去哪里找他啊…是不是，应该去找有人类的地方？”  
二爷点头，“森林的最东边确实有几户人家。”  
“据说人类会吃兔子的...”  
二爷靠着小蓝兔温柔地蹭了蹭，“如果那人真的能养大一头狼，自然不会伤害小灰。”  
“可那要不是...”  
小灰兔打断了小蓝兔，她迷茫的眼神再次清明起来，“你们不用担心了，我打算往那边去找找。我会保护好我自己的 ，更会尽快回来，我还想把他介绍给你们呢。”  
二爷叼了一小块草皮盖在了小灰兔的身上，如果遇到危险可以掩盖一下自己，小蓝兔给小灰兔挂上了一粒珠子，据说是她的护身符，现在送给她，愿她平安归来——小灰兔踏着夜色上路了。

令人欣喜的是并没有遇到危险。  
第一天，小灰兔先遇到了羊群，羊妈妈看她着急赶路的样子问她要去哪里。  
“我要去找我的小白狼。”  
羊妈妈皱起了两道白白的眉毛：“狼？你是不是疯了？”  
“不是的不是的！”小灰兔忙解释道，“我的小白狼跟别的大灰狼不一样，他不会伤害我的！对了，之前我，我找您要的奶汁，就是为了救他！”  
“他真的不会伤害你吗？”  
小灰兔坚定的摇头，她甚至觉得自己从没有这样确信过一件事情。  
“他不会的！”

小灰兔说服了羊妈妈继续赶路，她还揣上了羊妈妈给她的奶水作为路上的加餐，这一次她又遇到了住在湖边的龟爷爷。  
“龟爷爷，你有没有见过一头白色的狼啊？或者，”小灰兔开口问，“虽然...体积有点大，但是长得很漂亮很漂亮的白狐狸？”  
龟爷爷想了想，说：“我没见过什么狼还是狐狸的。”  
“那您知道这附近有没有人类吗？”  
“那倒是有！”龟爷爷激动地差点从岸边的石块上摔下来，“就在那边的田里咧！上次过来说要钓鱼，结果差点要了我的老命！我跟他一说话，他就吓得掉进湖里去啦哈哈哈哈！”  
“额...”小灰兔挠挠脑袋，“那就是不危险了吧？”  
“那人虽然奇怪得很，还是个唠叨鬼，但应该没什么坏心思。你是要去找你的朋友吗？”  
“是的，我很担心他。”  
看小灰兔耷拉着耳朵的样子，龟爷爷叹了口气。  
“好孩子，祝你好运。”

转天，小灰兔谢了龟爷爷，她想应该还有半天的路程，便急匆匆地天刚亮就喝着羊奶往前面走。  
地面被后方马蹄声踏得激烈，小灰兔捂着脑袋跳进了旁边的草丛里打算给他们让路，打头的哥哥却停下来，笑着说可以载她一程。  
“我要去森林的最东边找我的朋友。”  
“最东边？那我们不顺路啊。”小马哥说。  
小灰兔刚打算说谢谢，小马哥却掉头用前掌指了指，“你看走在最后面的那头驴，他应该跟你顺路。”  
被点名的家伙抬头看她，随即温顺的点了点头。  
“小兔子，你就跟着他去吧。”  
马蹄达达，扬起了一地沙土。驴先生趴了下来，好让小灰兔蹦上他的背。

“你去森林的最东边做什么？”  
“我要去找我的朋友，他受伤了，都是因为我。”  
“哦？”驴先生用他平稳的声线问，“你的朋友是不是一头狼？”

end


End file.
